Zane WHAT
by Zanemyfavorite07
Summary: Zane has been discovers by Ninjago that he is a nindroid but will he be ok in the end. NOTE: I will make another book because this is my first and I wasn't prepared
1. Chapter 1

Zane?

"Kai hurry up we're gonna be late" said Jay. " I'm coming motormouth". Zane sat on the couch watching his friends get ready for the award ceremony. "Zane come on of all people why are YOU not ready" said Cole. Zane hesitated but replied " I can't go". "WHAT!" yelled all three. "Zane you have to go I mean it's for all of us not just us three" said Cole. "Yes I understand but do you remember what happened last week" said Zane calmly. "Yea why it was nothing that bad" said Jay. "Jay I can't go because Marcy Monnahaggen convinced Ninjago city to remove me from the award ceremony".

Last week

"NINJAGO" yelled Kai as he fought off serpentine. Zane was battling hypnobri when he suddenly short circuited. The news crews surrounded him when he woke up. All he heard were mummers of "nindroid" or " Who knew he was a robot". When he finally came to a reporter shoved through the crowds. Her name was Marcy Monnahaggen from Ninjago daily news. " it finally hit him when she said " Zane Julien how long have you kept it a secret that your a robot". He then herd from somewhere off to the right "NINDROID" obviously Jay. Marcy turned around to the camera and said " Ninjago stand by me to help get rid of a threat to Ninjago". "I would never hurt anyone I am an independent soul" said Zane hurt that he was called a "threat". " She didn't seem to care and said " Do you want a protector that could be hacked and turned against us". He was hurt. He suddenly herd Cole yell " HE COULD NEVER PULL HIMSELF TO DO THAT EVEN IF HE WAS HACKED". didn't acknowledge and said " Is this the kind of protector you want rewarded". The cameras turned off and she walked away. He had no idea what happened but he didn't have a good feeling about it.

Ten hours before ceremony

*knock knock knock* "Letter for Zane Julien" said the postman. Zane grabbed his letter and walked into his room. He looked at it confused. It was from the mayors office. He opened it and instantly regretted it. It said " Dear Zane,

I regret to inform you that you will not be able to attend the Grand Hall ceremony because of new evidence from Marcy Monnahaggen that you are in fact a nindroid". Zane new that reporter was no good. He then stared at a paragraph he looked over. "You will need to be relocated out of the city on the day of next Friday. If you are not out of city limits after that day you will be sentenced to death". Zane stared at that note and for some reason stayed calm.

Back to present

"I can't believe you can't go" said Cole angrily. Zane had decided to leave the whole relocation thing out. Zane knew it was a matter of time before they figured it out. "Zane you deserve the award I mean..." He stopped listening. "Zane? What's wrong are you ok"said Kai as he looked at Zane. He noticed that artificial tears ran down his face. Zane couldn't keep a secret for long. "Zane are you ok" said Nya as she came out of her room confused. "Yes I'm fine it's just a leak I must have accidentally triggered it" said Zane as he played it off. "Ok we have to go Zane I'm sorry you can't go" said Kai as they all left through the door. Zane was alone and that's when an idea hit him.

After ceremony

"ZANE WERE HOME" yelled Cole as he unlocked the door. No answer. He went to check around the house but couldn't find him. "Kai help me find Zane" said Cole. The looked around until they heard a scream from Zane's room. They ran in and found Nya crying on his bed. She held up a note that said "Good Bye my friends I am forced to leave please visit me out side of Ninjago city anytime your free.

\- Your nindroid,

Zane". They all stood shocked. "What does he mean outside of Ninjago city?" asked Jay. "Yea I guess we have to find him someti..". Cole was interrupted by a loud crash from the living room. They ran in to find the window broken with a horde of serpentine. "How did they get up here" whispered Kai. A serpentine saw them and charged. What was going on.

Zane Is out there

"Man it's been two years since we've seen Zane" said Kai. " We should go to the outer rim of the city to see him" said Cole bluntly. "YEA, we should I mean what if he wasn't allowed to come to Ninjago city again" said Jay half excited. "Fine we leave tomorrow" said Kai.

Zane the Thief

"Zane you gonna roll or not ya dim witted robot" said Jesse the fearsome cow wrangler. "Shut your trap ya old coot at least I beat you every time" said Zane. All of a sudden the air felt stiff as he saw Kai,Jay,and Cole enter the cantina. He pulled up his good and told Jesse " Don't say my name to those youngins over there". "Man your the same age as them youngins". Jay walked up to their table and held his nunchucks close and said "Do you know a Zane Julien". Jesse was about to respond when Zane kicked his boot and signaled him to say no. He unwisely said "yes sir y I know a Zane Julien" said Jesse. "Where is he old man" said Jay VERY unwisely. Jesse stood up and said "only man that calls me old is this fella right here" as he motioned towards Zane. He had to say that. "This mans name here is Crysor the furious and he don't speak too much ya here" said Jesse, thank the lord. Zane played the part and just grunted and stared at Jay. They couldn't know he was here of all places. " Well I'm sorry I didn't know but where is my friend"said Jay. "FRIEND, HA Zane don't have friends he lives south of here not home though said he was on a supplies run for his sales or whatever" Jesse said saving him. "Thanks when will he be back" Jay said hope in his eyes. Zane then stood up and walked away but slipped Jay's wallet out of his suit. "Hey I have questions for you Crysor" yelled Jay he then played the part and turned around. He had changed his eyes red for a brief moment and pulled down his shades. Jay cowered back and walked to a different table. Jesse hobbled up to him and said " Man I never thought you of all people had friends" said the old coot. "I gotta go and hey next bundle of cows ya get bring me some meat"said Zane.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened

Kai,Jay, and Cole drive to where the crazy coot said Zane was. They drove around for hours looking for a homestead but had no luck. Meanwhile Zane was running home he knew exactly where it was. The ninja stopped looking and started a little bit north. When suddenly Jay disappeared. Kai looked around noticing Cole was gone as well. Then he heard a click and his vehicle stopped and fell. A giant trapdoor opened. He could hear Jay yell "Kai turn off the vehicle". His vehicle disappeared. He fell on top of Cole. "Get off my hot head"said Cole as he shoved Kai off. They heard a click and suddenly light poured in revealing a man. The air felt strange but suddenly a bird landed on his arm. He then noticed...It was Zane's falcon."ZANE" they all yelled in unison. "Wait Zane what's on your...woah". Zane stepped in and Jay noticed him he was the supposed Crysor. "Zane why did you hide from us at the cantina with that old coot" Jay said. "Boys take them to their special place we talked about" said Zane. Two burly men walked in and dragged them off. Something was off about Zane but why?


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The story/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Zane walks into a small room with padded white walls. The ninja are tied up in the center of the room."ZANE YOUR BACK" they said he rolled his eyes. They stared at him confused. "Shut your traps boys I have questions for ya" said Zane. "Zane why are you so western all of a sudden" said Jay. "I SAID SHUT IT YA NILLY WICKER"yelled Zane. "Ok" said Jay who shrunk back a little. "Now it's story time" said Zane as he sat on a wooden stool. "After I left I moved out here Jesse found me in shambles. That old coot fixed me right up but made some small chang-". "SMALL ZANE YOUR A COWBOY FOR CHRIST SAKE" yelled Cole a little to loud. Zane didn't notice. "Well yes but it's ok. So I lived with Jesse for a while and got on my feet. I didn't tell him bout' you. You guys are too nice. I had started my crime business in a small village." He smiled evilly." Selling do gooders to a man and he rewards me with solid cash". Zane stopped suddenly shocked by his words but then lost the feeling. Zane suddenly blacked out./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The rewake /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Zane...Zane"zane woke up head spinning he looked around confused. Kai,Jay,and Cole were tied up. "Where am I why are you tied up" asked Zane. "Umm you don't remember the whole"*does a cowboy voice*"I'm a cowboy selling Heroes with Jesse har har har"said Jay. "No I was a cowboy?" this interested him."OK tell you later after you well mabe...UNTIE US" screamed Kai." Then he untied the ropes and said " I'm sorry friends I do not know what happened" said Zane." It's fine rust bucket we just have to get out of here"said Cole a little worried. Zane was very confused but calm at the same time. They were free and rode back to Ninjago. As Zane was about to pass through to the city a shiny blue force field appeared in front of him. He bounced backwards while his friends passed through. "GUYS WAIT I CANT PASS THROUGH" yelled Zane but they didn't hear him. They stopped and looked around for him they came through it again. "Zane come on don't you want to see the city" said Jay very confused. "I can't go in city limits" he said blankly about to cry. Then Marcy Monnahaggen walked through the force field and said " The mayor took extra precautions so you can't come back *hmph" then turned to walk away. Zane grabbed her and said " YOU RUINED MY LIFE WHY DO YOU HATE ME I SAVED NINJAGO MIRE THAN I CAN COUNT AND I COUNT REALLY HIGH" yelled Zane as he shook her. She screamed and said " you are a stupid robot and don't deserve to be awarded while I am shadowed over" she said fake tears welling up in her face. " I would have given you credit but you threw me out instead" Zane said feeling as if he was going to explode. "Zane are you ok you look mad" said Jay. Then Zane ran straight at the force field and broke through. "HOW" yelled Marcy angered. Zane kept running though straight to the one person that comforted him and that was PIXAL./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 28px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


	5. Chapter 5

Zane kept running he ran all the way to Borg towers. He ran into the elevator and shocked it so it would go faster. He ran into Borgs office. He stopped and stared. It was empty. No PIXAL,no ,no nothing. He looked at the monitor. He saw a small hologram of PIXAL. "PIXAL IS THAT YOU". The hologram looked up and looked as if it were crying. He walked over and saw her body dismantled on the floor and her chip in a hologram projector.P-p-PIXAL NO! Not my PIXAL she was the one thing that comforted me." PIXAL I don't understand how did this happen" I said right as the door flew open. A group of townsfolk holding wire cutters and screw drivers crashed through the door. "Zane run" yelled the hologram PIXAL. It was to late. A man jumped on me with a screwdriver. He unscrewed my hinges to my control box. A woman with wire cutters opened my heart compartment."HELP THESE PEOPLE ARE GONNA KILL ME" I yelled which did no good. Then I started to Black out. I saw before I was fully blacked out three blurs flash past. The people were knocked off me. Just as my eyes had almost completely shut off I heard. "Zane we can't lose you again" then I blacked out.


	6. End

I woke up from my blackout and looked around. Sensei and my friends were close by. I had no memory of the past few years. "Hello?" I said as everyone stopped sniffling. I looked at Sensei and he said "Welcome back Zane". Everyone hugged me and cheered. I had no memory of the past two years which confused me. I shook it off and hugged my friends back.


End file.
